Thursdays Are For Us
by HerElle4Ever
Summary: Quinn had Santana at her best. Brittany met Santana at her worst after the time that Quinn chose to leave her. What if Quinn finally found herself's worth and now ready to be with Santana? Will she still have a spot in Santana's heart or is it already too late for a second chance? Read and Review..:)
1. Chance To Explain

**This is a story of how sometimes two lovers need to spend some time apart for them to grow individually so that they could be together eventually.**

** I know some of you have already watched this movie but I'm sure most of you haven't. This is my favorite movie of all time so I figured why not use it..hehe**

**Most of the scenes are from the movie but I'm planning to change some on the later part to make it more exciting..:)**

**Tell me if you like the story so I'll know if I'll continue it or not.. All of them are out of characters most of the time.. This is entirely different from Canon.. But I'll try my best to give justice to every character..^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character from glee or the show itself.. But sometimes I wish I do..LOL**

**...READ...ENJOY...REVIEW...**

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

**…10:30 PM…**

I look outside the hotel room's window, my eyes fixed right into the city lights with my eighth can of beer on my right hand. I know she's looking at me and maybe wondering what the hell I am thinking right now. I feel a bit tipsy after we drank almost two packs of beer, talking about the thing that both of us never understood and maybe will never understand, love.

I let out a deep sigh, _"Your fiancé is so lucky to have you. You're one of a kind." I_ said as I turn around to face her. She chuckled a little, obviously not believing any word I said.

_"You're just drunk."_ She said still laughing. She's sitting on the floor, with her back against the foot of the bed and her left arm resting on it while she runs her fingers in her hair.

I smiled back at her as I walk towards the bed and then sit in front of her leaving just few feet between us. _"You know me, I always keep it real_." I said trying to convince her.

_"You are so 'drunk'."_ She said groggily, specifying the last word and then takes a sip on her own beer.

I move closer to her_, "No, I'm not. You're really kind, intelligent and most of all, you're beautiful. You can have anyone you like."_ I've known her for more than seven years that's why I meant what I said.

She looks away but I know she's just trying her best not to laugh at me. Instead she stares at her beer, _"Stop it. You're just being nice to me."_

I place my can on the floor and then slowly crawl towards her, _"Thank you for listening."_ I said as I move my body closer to her. She turns her head and waits for me to close the distance between our faces. I can smell her breath and see how calm her face is, even if I'm invading her personal space right now.

She didn't move back or even blinked, I suddenly close my eyes not being able to think clearly because of the large amount of alcohol that I consumed. Maybe she's right; I am so drunk right now.

When I feel her warm breath on my lips, my mind screams in protest. Her smell is so different from the girl I love. Quinn's breath is warm and sweeter. Fuck! She's not Quinn!

I can hear her laugh as I open my eyes. Shame is what I feel right now. I almost kissed my childhood best friend, Marley! What the fuck are you thinking Lopez?!

_"Sorry."_ I smiled at her as apologize while I move back from her and then groggily sits on the floor letting both of my hands supporting my weight. She just laughs at me even harder with that I-know-you-won't-do-it look on her face_. "I'm drunk. This is so embarrassing."_ I told her, trying to explain my stupid actions.

_"That was hilarious."_ She teases, still laughing at me.

I smiled at her apologetically, _"I'm sorry. You know how much I love Q."_

"I know." She said simply with that sweet smile on her lips_. "That's why I knew you wouldn't do it."_ She said in as a matter of fact manner.

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

**…10:30 PM…**

_"You're so beautiful and one of a kind Quinn_." I smiled at her as I sit on the couch and remove my white cardigan which is on top of my baby blue knee length sundress. I suddenly feel hot after my second glass of champagne and my 'nth time trip to the bathroom for the last thirty minutes.

_"Really? It's good to know someone still sees me like that, because I'm pretty sure my girlfriend doesn't anymore."_ She laughs but I am not sure if it's because of what I said or if she thinks that my relationship is a big joke.

_"It's true, you're really gorgeous." _She said again, this time she's slowly walking towards me.

_"Maybe you're just saying that because we're already drunk."_ I said as I watch her sit beside me on the couch. Oblivious on what she is planning to do.

She shook her head while smiling, _"She's so lucky to have you Quinn. You're so smart and pretty."_ She said in a very seductive tone.

_ "You're just being nice_." I look at her with teary eyed, appreciating all the words she said to me because I really need it right now. I was so stressed out with work and I needed someone to talk to about it, someone who would really listen. Having someone to say good things about me really helps a lot right now. _"Thank you."_ I said grateful for the attention she's giving me tonight.

She didn't say anything back to me; she just moved closer and then put her hand on the back of my neck. My drunken mind didn't realized what she's planning to do. It was just after she kisses my neck that my brain comprehends what's happening.

I moved a little farther from her but her head follows, trying to kiss me on the lips. I raised my left hand and gently push her away so I could get up_. "What do you think you're doing, Cassy?"_ I angrily asked her.

I could see that she's shock and confuse at the same time on the way I reacted with her move. My hand still on the back of my neck where her lips touched seconds ago. I tried to wipe it with my hands while feeling guilty for even allowing her to get close to me. Santana will kill her if she found out about this.

_"I thought you wanted me to kiss you."_ Cassy said innocently while I grab my purse and my shoes on the floor. I need to get out of her hotel room as soon as possible before things gets worst.

After making sure that I have all of my things, I start to head towards the door without even tidying myself or even putting my hills on. _"You know I have a girlfriend."_

I am open about my sexuality at work although I just brought Santana to only one of our business related gatherings; all of my coworkers know how much I love her. Cassy was just a consultant that our company borrowed for three months and tomorrow she's going back to Michigan where our sister company is.

_"You said you're no longer happy with her." _She said while she tries to catch up with me.

I got annoyed with her when she blocked my way, _"I just said that she wanted to control my life!"_ I snapped at her.

_"Isn't it why we're here in this hotel? I can make you happy."_ She said seductively and tried to touch my hair again but I quickly dodge it.

Suddenly I feel nauseated, this is so stupid. _"What?! I don't want to have sex with you! I just told you that I need to use the bathroom because I'm having a diarrhea! And then you said you have a room here in this hotel that I could use rest for a while before I go home. That's all!"_ I'm now shouting at her and then walk pass her.

_"I don't want to have sex with you, never_!" I quickly opened the door and went out of the room. I look for my phone in my purse to call my friend Kurt to pick me up. I walk fast towards the elevator on the far end of the hallway when my eyes immediately saw two people sweetly walking towards the elevator.

_"Santana!" _I angrily said to make my presence known to the two. I could see how Marley quickly removes her arm that was linked to Santana's. I inspect her clothes and saw the first three was unbuttoned which is being covered by her favorite jacket. The first picture that pops into my mind is them having intimate moments together. _"How dare you!"_ I look at them with an accusing eye.

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

Marley jokingly pushes me out of the hotel room and into the hallway. After laughing about our almost kiss, she said that I should patch things up with Quinn instead of hiding here with her.

_"Please don't tell Q about this_." I said to her calmly. I know I didn't have to remind her because Marley and I are best friends since third grade but I still feel that I should say it, just in case she decided to be mean to me or black mail me in the future so I will sing at her wedding.

_"Of course, you know San I think Quinn is really good for you."_ She said as she anchor her right arm into my left arm and gently taps it with her other free hand.

I was about to say something to her when I feel Marley's body froze and then soon followed by a loud voice shouting my name. Fuck! I know that voice. What the hell is Quinn's doing here? Did she follow us here?

My face became pale instantly. Quinn is not a jealous type but I know she's intimidated by Marley especially when she found out that Marley was my first love. Even if I told her that we were just best friend now and that she's 100% straight, she still sees her as a competition. She only stopped being insecure with her when Marley moved to California three years ago. She's just here for her quarterly visit and also to let us meet her fiancé who will also be here next week.

_"How dare you!"_ Quinn accused us, looking at me from head to toe. I know she's inspecting how I look and damn it, I look like someone who just got laid. Marley just stayed quiet while slowly hiding herself on my back, scared that angry Quinn might hit her or something.

I panicked, I know she will never believe me but I have to try. _"Q, let me explain."_ I said trying to button my blouse. I didn't bother to fix myself since the parking lot is inside the building and the fact that it was already past ten.

I gave Marley an apologetic look then try to approach Quinn when I saw a familiar face running towards us. _"Quinn, you forgot your jacket!" Cassy _shouted and then handed Quinn the damn thing.

I can't fucking believe this! Here I am feeling so guilty while she just spent the night with her coworker who I found out that has a huge crush on her! Instantly, my mind was full of unpleasant things that they might have done together inside that room. I quickly scan Quinn's dress and see how crumpled it looks. Her hair is a bit messy too and she's also holding her shoes. She looks like someone who's doing the walk of shame!

_"Nothing happened." _Cassy tried to explain but it was already too late. Snix was already out. Before I knew it, I swing my hand with all my might as it reaches Cassy's cheeks. I heard Quinn squeal and Marley's gasp after the loud sound of slap I gave Cassy. And then without looking back I walk out of there, ignoring Marley and Quinn while they were calling my name.

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

Santana was out of our sight like a lightning. Marley told me everything and explained to me that nothing happened between them. I heart tells me to believe her and trust San but my mind tells me otherwise. Instead of arguing with Marley

I'm crying so hard because I am so annoyed with myself right now. I shouldn't have gone with Cassy at her hotel room. It was so stupid of me. If only I could hold it a bit longer a while ago then I wouldn't have to use her bathroom.

I dial Mercede's number while I am inside the taxi, crying my eyes out. After a few rings she finally answers.

_"Cedes."_ I managed to say while sobbing.

_"Hey, I received your text. I'm sorry I was at work a while ago. Are you okay, girl?"_ She asked me. Worry is visible in her voice. _"I already texted them, we'll see you at Kurt's okay?"_

I nod even if she won't see me, I can't even speak anymore. My throat hurts as well as my eyes. I turn off my phone not wanting to receive any call from Santana.

* * *

**...ANDERSON'S RESIDENCE...**

**NARRATOR's POV**

_"It's code red. Q and San's fight just got worst."_ Sam said to Puck who is sitting on the couch while playing video games. They quickly went at the Anderson's residence after receiving a text from Mercedes that Quinn and San had a misunderstanding earlier tonight.

Puck didn't even blink, _"What's new? In five years that they've been together, this kind of shit always happens to them. Maybe this time they'll finally call it quits."_ He said dismissively.

Sam gently nudges him to shut him up. It is true that Santana and Quinn always fights not because they don't love each other, it's maybe because they love each other too much. They've been together since senior year in high school until they finished college. Santana even took engineering to partner Quinn's architecture course, with the thought of them working together.

_"Santana will be here any second now. Watch your mouth Puck if you don't want her to beat you up again." _Blaine warned him while tapping his stick to reach the couch; he just got off the phone with Mercedes telling her what happened with the couple.

Blaine is also their high school best friend who is now married to Kurt, who is Quinn's best friend since high school. When the two of them got married a year after they graduated high school, Santana's group of friends and Quinn's group of friend merged in. Since then on, they've become very close and for the past six years, they always have each other's back especially when Blaine had an accident last year leaving him permanently blind.

_ "Hi baby."_ Kurt walks into the living room and then kisses his husband who's still standing right beside the couch. _"Hey boy's." _He then greeted Sam and Puck who are so busy playing ps2, they just wave at him without even looking. Kurt shook his head smiling at the two. Some things never really change.

_"Baby, can you please dial San's number? I want to talk to her."_ Blaine said while handing the phone to Kurt who is in another direction. Kurt smiles as he quickly went in front of him to get the phone and then dial San's number. Once it rings, he reaches for Blaine's hand and put the phone on it. _"Thank you, baby."_

Kurt kissed him on the cheeks then went downstairs at the kitchen to help Mercedes in calming crying Quinn. They know it's not a good idea to have the two in the same house right now but they have no choice Quinn was already here when San said she will come over, they just have to try hard to make them not see each other.

_"Hello, San? Where are you?"_ Blaine asked the person on the other line.

_"I'm here."_ Santana answered back.

Blaine got confused, _"Where?"_ he asked again and then soon he felt two hands gently tapping his face to get his attention.

_ "Here in front of you." _Santana said as she gently tap Blaine's face to let him know that she's now in front of him. She motioned for Puck and Sam to move aside and give her space so she could sit on the couch beside them. Blaine slowly taps the couch across them and then sits on it.

She reaches one bottle of beer on top of the center table and drinks it_. "What happened?"_ Blaine starts to ask. She took another drink then sighs before she starts talking.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Mercedes and Kurt are trying to calm Quinn so San won't hear her even if the living room is upstairs. Quinn can be loud sometimes when she cries.

_"How dare her get mad when it was all her fault in the first place!" Q_uinn managed to say while sobbing and blowing her nose with a tissue.

Kurt hands her another roll of tissue while sitting on the stool across Quinn. _"You know San won't cheat on you._" He said in a calm and assuring voice.

_"What if something did happen?"_ Mercedes who is preparing us coffee said and was then given a warning glare by Kurt.

_"During the five years that we're together, every time Marley's here I let them spend all of their time together but did you hear me complain about it?"_ Quinn asked them while wiping her tears.

Kurt and Mercedes shook their head and answers at the same time. _"No."_

_"See?"_ Kurt hands her another tissue. _"I was just asking for her to spend some time with me because I was so stressed out with my boss and I needed someone to talk to about it but instead she chose to have dinner with her best friend."_ Quinn complains to her friends while sobbing. _"Or should I say her girl friend." _She added that made her cry even more. Just thinking about San having an affair with someone else makes her heart shatter a million times.

_"We all know Santana will never even think of cheating on you."_ Kurt said as he runs his hand on her back to soothe her.

_"I know."_ Quinn answers softly.

_"So stop being jealous with Marley and try to explain to San why you were there in the hotel in the first place." _Kurt said as if it was the most obvious thing to do while throwing the soiled tissues at the bin in his hand.

Quinn stands up to get a new roll of tissue on the counter_. "I know she won't listen."_ She said while wiping her nose, finally she already stops crying.

_"That's right."_ Mercedes agrees and was given another shut up look by Kurt.

_"Every time we fight, I'm always the one at fault."_ Quinn added while putting her hand on her stomach because it is starting to hurt again.

Kurt looks at her appreciatively, while Mercedes looks so annoyed with the situation. _"That's because you let her always be right."_ She said irritated.

_"Because I love her."_ Quinn said but her stomach ache is getting worst. Her stomach feels like it is boiling, she bends a little and put pressure on it using her hand hoping it will help.

Kurt then places a hand on her back because he could see Quinn's discomfort face but still manages to say his thoughts about the situation. _"If you really love her, then just say sorry." _He said while running his hand on her back. _"Besides it's just few months before your wedding."_ He said smiling at them, trying to lighten up the mood.

_"Oww."_ Quinn said while holding her stomach, she really can't hold it any longer. She needs to go to the bathroom, quickly!

_"How can she marry someone so possessive?"_ Mercedes said who is now helping her to stand straight and guiding her to the bathroom's direction.

_"She's just protective."_ Kurt said in Santana's defense.

The two are so caught up on their debate and also worrying about Quinn who moans because of too much stomach pain that they didn't realize Mercede's phone is ringing.

_ "Hardheaded."_ Mercedes shoots again.

_"Persistent."_ Kurt answers back.

_"She never listens."_ Mercedes knows that she wins because they all agreed that Santana never listens to anyone, even to Quinn. She smirks at Kurt who is now trying hard to think of something to say to defend Santana.

_"That's because she loves Quinn so much."_ Kurt exclaimed and then reaches for Mercede's phone in her purse.

Quinn stopped walking as her body froze because of the too much urge to defecate. She feels like every step she takes, it will explode. _"She's too much for me to handle!" _Quinn said out loud while stopping herself to fart.

_"Yes, you're right!"_ Mercedes again agreed and then usher Quinn towards the bathroom beside the stairs.

Kurt answers the phone only to find out that they have a huge problem, Santana is going down the stairs to get some beer in the kitchen. Kurt panics and it was too late, Quinn is already on her way to the bathroom.

* * *

**_...UPSTAIRS IN THE LIVING ROOM..._**

**_NARRATOR's POV_**

_"Nothing happened between me and Marley."_ Santana explained to the guys. Puck quickly drops the joystick and then faces her.

He looks at her with a disbelieving expression, _"Lezbro, are you the one blind or Blaine? That's Marley, so hot!"_ he said in an exaggerated way. I just look at him annoyed, Quinn is far more beautiful and sexy then Marley. _"If only I am her best friend-" _Sam cuts him off.

_"You'll have sex with her?"_ Sam said making all of them chuckle except Santana.

_"Why not? Isn't it the reason why you brought her to that hotel room?"_ Puck said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

_"Fuck you! The only reason why we're there is because that's where she's staying. We're supposed to have dinner there with Quinn if only she didn't make me choose between the two of them." _Santana said irritated after being reminded of what happened. _"I swear she's so childish sometimes."_

Sam turns to the others and said, _"Maybe nothing really happened. I mean, it's Quinn we're talking about here. She would never cheat on you San. Maybe she just needs someone to talk to."_

_"Inside a hotel?!"_ Santana and Puck exclaimed at the same time.

They all looked at him because of his reaction. _"Sorry lezbro, I just got carried away." _Puck explained.

_"If they just really needed to talk, then why do they have to get a hotel room_?!" Santana angrily said as she slams the bottle on the wooden center table.

Blaine let out a sigh, _"San, do you really believe that Quinn can do that to you?" _he said calmly while putting his hand on her shoulder.

It made Santana think again. _"I don't know."_ This time she's now a bit calm.

_"Then say sorry and forget it ever happen." _Blaine said in a calm voice.

Santana's stubbornness kicks in, _"Why would I say sorry? I didn't do anything wrong."_ She defends herself and then drinks again from her beer bottle after standing up.

_"Lezbro is right. Quinn is the one who cheated." _Puck interrupts again.

Blaine let out a deep sigh, _"I know you San, Quinn is your life."_ He said calmly on Sam and Puck direction because Santana is now on his right side.

_"He's at your right side, bro."_ Sam said while turning Blaine's body to where Santana is standing.

Santana starts to pace in front of them, _"It's her fault so she should be the one saying sorry." _She said and then walks out of the living room going downstairs. Sam panics after remembering that Quinn is downstairs with Kurt and Mercedes. So he quickly calls Mercedes to tell her that Santana is now going down the stairs.

_"San! Wait!"_ Puck tried to stop her and be confused by his weird action. _"Let me get you one, just stay here."_ He offers but she just ignores him and went straight down.

Puck even block Santana's way to stop her but she just pushes him aside to get pass him._ "What the fuck are you doing_?" Santana hissed at him for almost making her fall because of his antics.

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

I'm only just two steps down the stairs when I heard a familiar voice. _"She's so controlling!"_ Quinn said at the same time when she turns the corner, making us stand on the bottom of the stairs, face to face with each other.

_"Who's controlling huh_?" I know she's talking about me but I still want to hear it from her. Never in our five years together that I heard her call me that. _"Me? I asked you to come with me tonight but you said no. For what? So that you could go on a date with that fucking Cassy?!"_

All of our friends are surrounding the both of us, ready to take over if ever our argument gets heated. _"San, nothing happened okay? We didn't do what you're thinking right now."_ Quinn reasoned out but I don't believe her.

I scoff, _"Are you seriously telling me that the two of you just talked? That's full of shit, Fabray!"_

_"Calm down San, let's talk about this nicely."_ Blaine interrupts our heated argument. Quinn is looking at me straight in the eyes as I do the same to her.

Kurt feels that he should speak up as well in Quinn's defense, _"Cassy just accompanied her to eat dinner when you chose to go with Marley. And since it was her last day at work, she treats Quinn to a sushi restaurant where she ate a lot because so was so stress at work. Then she had diarrhea maybe because of the fresh oysters and since they're eating on the restaurant where Cassy is staying…" _Kurt was interrupted by Puck's reaction.

_"Yeah right."_ Puck sarcastically reacted that made everyone look at him sharply except Quinn and me still challengingly looking at each other.

_"Cassy let her use the bathroom before she humiliates herself in the hotel's restaurant."_ Kurt continued calmly.

I shook my head in disbelief, _"Q, if you're going to lie, make sure to make it a good one." _I accused her angrily.

_"Will you listen to her first and try to understand her for a change."_ Mercedes said annoyed to my stubbornness.

_"Why? Does Cassy understand you_?" Everyone was silent, all eyes on Quinn waiting for her to defend herself.

I can see her eyes watering again, I know I am such a monster right now but I can't help myself to be mad at her for cheating on me. _"This is too much San, I can't do this anymore." _She softly said trying to hold the tears that are now threatening to fall.

_"What, Q? Come on tell me!" I_ challenged her, just thinking that she wants to break up with me to be with that woman fuels my anger even more right now. _"You wanna break up? Fine! We're done."_

Everyone's eyes grew wide with what I said. I want to take it back but I can't. I have to stand by my decision.

_"Is that for real?"_ Puck jokes but no one laughs at it, instead he just earned some deadly glares with a slight nudge from Sam. _"Ow."_

_"I'm sure we can still fix this San."_ Kurt said, begging in behalf of Quinn.

I was about to say something when a loud fart filled the room which is soon followed by a disgusting smell. All of us slowly cover our nose while Quinn suddenly turned red in shame. It is again followed by another one and this time she ran pass us into the bathroom door behind me, still farting along the way.

We all look at the bathroom door while hearing loud farts from inside it and then followed by a flush from the toilet.

_"Now San, do you believe her_?" Blaine said in a teasing tone. Damn this blind gay man and his sixth sense when it comes to relationships.

All of us just stood there not knowing either to feel sorry for her or to laugh. I instantly felt stupid for not believing her. How could I let my jealousy cloud my judgment about her love for me? I'm so fucking stupid!

* * *

**Well did you like it? Tell me..Review pls..:)**


	2. Chance To Say Something

**I know a lot of you got confused with the beginning of the story.. Actually I was planning to post the first 5 chapters almost identical to the movie since its where their problem was shown.. but since I received a lot of PM about it, I'll go ahead and make it more different. Expect from the 3****rd**** chapter up, it will be different from the movie where I based this off.. :)**

**Mistakes are all mine.. .**

**I don't own glee..blah blah blah..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

I heard the front door opens and that made me move faster. I grab the things I collected a while ago after scanning the whole apartment for my belongings and shove it inside my travelling bags. San decided to stay back at Blaine's to give me some time alone to calm down so I took it as a chance to pack all of my clothes and things to go back to my old place since there is no point for me to stay here now that we've broken up.

I can't stop sobbing because every single thing that I pack reminds me of our times together. The teddy bear she bought me on our third date, this dress I wore when she told me she loves me, even this damn brush she uses when she combs my hair makes me want to scream and cry.

"_Where are you going?"_ San said in a calm voice when she reached our room, seeing me packing. I ignored her and instead went at the closet to get the remaining clothes I have there when she blocks my way. _"What are you doing babe?" _

"_Get out of my way."_ I said softly, having no strength to argue with her anymore.

She quickly grabbed my pink dress from me, _"Leave this behind, it's my favorite dress. You look good in it."_ She smirks as she tries to hide it at her back.

"_Give it back."_ I said trying to snatch it back.

"_No, leave this as a souvenir."_ Her smirk is really annoying right now. Is she serious, she wants me to leave that dress as a souvenir? Crazy woman!

I know I won't win again so I decide to just focus on getting my toiletries in the bathroom. _"Hey! That's my toothbrush." _She said again when she saw me grabbing it. _"I bought that." _

She's really testing my patience right now, _"Fine, take it!"_ I snapped at her as angrily give it to her. I saw my pictures paste on the mirror and remove it fast. _"This is my face, so this is mine."_

"_I was the one who had that developed."_ She said while taking the pictures in my hand and pastes it back on the mirror. I walk out in there irritated.

I went back to our bedroom to continue packing when I saw my drawing of our dream house on the wall on the head of our bed. As I'm about to remove it from being hanged, she quickly stops me putting her both hands on top of mine so I won't be able to move.

"_Get off me San!"_ I said annoyed because we now look like she's spooning me while we're kneeling on the bed. We are still fighting over a piece of drawing framed on the wall in front of us. _"This is mine, I drew this."_

"_You gave this to me during our first anniversary, so technically it's mine."_ She reasoned out. I turn around to get out from our position but it only gets worst. I am now facing her with her every breath touching my face. I had to use all of my strength to fight the urge of kissing her so I pushed her gently so I could get out of the bed.

"_Fine! Take everything! Even if we're breaking up you're still the one calling the shots!"_ I accused her, telling her finally how I really feel. I know she's starting to get annoyed.

I grab my bags then walk out of the bed room; she quickly followed me in the living room as I get my other stuffs. _"Q, please stop." _She begs, her tone is soft and sweeter now while she follows me around. _"I love you."_ She said to me.

Without thinking I said softly, _"I love you too."_ I don't know if it was just because of a habit or because even if we're fighting I can't still deny the fact that I really do love her. I froze for a moment after realizing what I just said. She hummed and I know she's now grinning. I told myself to just focus on what I am doing and ignore that stupid smirk on her face.

"_I heard that."_ She said teasing me while I hear her steps closer to me. Before I could move away, San's arms are now hugging me from behind. _"That's enough baby." _She said sweetly while she makes me put down the things I have in my hand.

Having her body so close to mine makes me forget why I am doing this in the first place. I know that we need time apart with each other even just for a while to think things through but what she's doing right now makes me want to change my mind.

She spins me around to face her, both of her hands resting on my waist as I avoid her stares_. "I'm sorry baby. I believe you now." _She said looking at me but when she tried to kiss me, I turned my head to avoid it.

"_If I didn't humiliate myself in front of our friends, you wouldn't even believe me_." I said to her softly in an accusing tone.

"_That's why I am saying sorry baby, please?"_ She said in a sweet tone as she tries again to kiss me which I avoided once more that caused her chin to bump in my head. _"Ouch."_ She said while holding it.

I look at her eyes while my hands are resting on her shoulder blades to keep the distance between us. She earnestly looks back at me and I could see in her eyes how sorry she is. For five years this has been our routine, we will fight and then with just one look into her eyes everything faded. The hurt, the doubt and the problems just washed away just like that.

"_I'm sorry."_ She softly said while smiling. For the third time she tried to kiss me but this time I avoiding it with a smile on my face.

"_I'm sorry too baby."_ I said back to her, _"Believe me nothing really happened with-" _I tried to explain myself again but she cuts me off.

She put her finger on top of my lips to stop me from talking, _"I know baby, I know."_ She then cups my face and looks me straight in the eyes.

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

I held her face in my hands as I slowly close the gap between us, for the fourth fucking time hoping that this time, I'll be able to kiss her without her dodging it. I seriously miss her lips and the smell of her breath. I know Quinn loves to talk things through but I believe that kiss and sex works better.

When I move my head closer to her, she again moves back making her fall on the couch behind her taking me with her. I fell on my back in the carpet, good thing that there are throw pillows on the floor so I didn't hurt myself. She fell on top of me giving me a full view of her breast.

"_Wow."_ I said while looking at her chest, when she realized where I was looking, she quickly gets up and backs away from me.

"_Babe, we're not yet okay. We still need to talk."_ She said in a warning but excited tone. I quickly remove my shirt and stands up. I can hear her squeal as she tries to run for cover in our dining table.

I quickly followed her to the kitchen, wiggling my eyebrows that made her laugh a little. _"I suddenly feel hot baby."_ I told her while I spin my shirt in the air.

She's now laughing and then opens the fridge to get some cubed ice to cool me down. We both looked at it and realized that it will hurt both of us when we decide to throw that to each other so she puts it down on the table between us. She then squeals loudly while running into the bedroom's direction.

When I reach the bedroom, I see Quinn hiding in the covers. I stopped at the door to look at her with huge grin on my face. I know what she was doing under the covers; she's taking her clothes off! I'm so getting laid tonight.

I tap the door excitedly as I wait for her to finish removing her clothing. And when she finally throws her dress on me, I can feel my knees shake in excitement. She looks at me seductively while covering her naked body with our white cover. Damn this woman will give me a heart attack.

I slowly walk towards the foot side of the bed, _"Quinnnniiieee."_ I said in a teasing voice while I look at her with such lust in my eyes_. "I'm coming baby, you better hide now_." I can hear her squeal a little and then she laughs after.

This is our favorite game; one of us will hide under the covers while the other gently walks towards the prey. I grab the end of the cover so I can go under it too. Once I'm inside, I saw Quinn waiting for with a seductive look on her face. She's now sitting up still holding the covers on her head, giving me a full view of her naked body.

"_Fuck."_ I murmured after seeing her perfect breasts. I crawl towards her and run my fingers on her lovely face. _"Damn you're so beautiful baby." _I said softly.

She smiled back to me, just letting me admire her beauty. She shyly bit her lower lip while I touch her cheeks. _"I need you San." _It was soft and full of longing.

I move closer to kiss her when all of a sudden my alarm went off, reminding me to finish the coasting for our new project. Quinn brushes her nose on my face, "_Don't you dare leave now, baby."_ She warns me. I put it on snooze, and then continue my attempt to kiss her when it went off again.

"_Baby, I really need to finish the coasting."_ I said in between my kisses on her face. Don't get me wrong, I would do anything just to make love with Quinn just not getting myself fired at work. I knew I should have finished it yesterday, if only Nikky didn't ask me to come with her to buy gift for her fiancé. And now I am paying the price.

"_Please San? I want you."_ She begs as she runs her fingers on my back. She knows it is my weakness so I threw my phone away to kiss her when the phone rings. _"Urrgh!" _Quinn said in frustration.

I kiss the top of her nose and then remove the covers on top of us to get the phone. Quinn slaps my back playfully because of it. _"Hello?"_ I answered the phone smiling because she looks cute when she's pouting.

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

I know Santana's work is important to her. She always tells me that she's working hard so that she could save for our wedding and our future. Her salary as head engineer is double than what I'm earning so she's the one saving while my salary as an architect pays the bills and rent. We don't have any problems with it actually, everything is well planned. She had it all figured out.

"_Yes, I'm working on it."_ Santana said to the person on the other line. I could see her smile faded. She mentioned that their new boss, who took over the company after his father died, is such a pain in the ass. He requires them to work overtime to finish the project fast since it was his first time.

I tried to trail kisses from her shoulders to her neck. _"What happened?"_ her face suddenly looks worried, maybe something happened on the building site. She's still ignoring me so I just carry on in kissing her neck. She covers the mouth piece of the phone and then faces me_, "Baby, I need to take this. One of the workers got hurt." _She explains to me which I just nod but continue kissing her body while she gets back to whom she was talking to on the phone.

"_Yes, I'll be there in twenty."_ When I heard her say that, I felt like a bucket of cold water was splashed on me. She sets down the receiver and then faces me. I let out a deep sigh and then sit up while resting my back on the head board of our bed. _"Baby, I need to go at the construction site."_ She said worriedly.

I didn't respond to what she said, I just pulled the covers and then pouts. And then I realized that I was being childish again for keeping her from her job. So I just nod at her sadly, telling her that she could now go.

She knows I feel disappointed; she smiles at me and thinks for a minute. _"You know how much I want to make love to you babe, but Mr. Miller will be there soon and he'll be expecting me to be there too." _She explains while she kisses the skin on my arm.

Again I nod but still I avoided looking at him._ "If you want we can have a quickie." _She said suggestively.

I force out a smile and then look at her, _"It's okay. You can go now; they'll be waiting for you there. I'm fine." _I said trying to keep my expression light.

She looks at me, gauging if I am telling the truth but then figured it out that I feel upset. _"Babe, you know I am doing this for our wedding right_?" she said softly and sweetly. _"Please don't be sad. I'll make it up to you when I get home."_ And then she kisses me on the lips before she gets out of bed.

"_I need to tell you something, babe. It's about what happened today at work." _I said trying to open up to her.

She looks at me with confusion, _"Babe, you know how Mr. Kertz hates it when you change his designs. Just do what he says and I'm sure he'll leave you alone."_ She said and it made me feel more upset. I was expecting her to take my side, but as always she wants to play it safe.

"_But I'm not hap-"_ I try to tell her how I hate my job, if it wasn't for her working in that company as well, I resigned during the second day of work. I want to be able to do my own designs, was that too much to ask?

She cuts me off with a peck on the lips_, "Q, don't stress yourself too much about it. Okay? I have to go, I'll see you soon."_ I fell silent and just nod at her.

Sometimes I wonder what happened to us. Ever since we decided to get married, she started to take this 'saving up for our dream wedding' crap seriously. And because I can't afford to lose my job right now, my life is a living hell at work. I expect my girlfriend to understand me but I guess I was wrong.

I just watch her as she put her clothes and smiles at me time after time. It made me think if this will be the same scenario once we're married, if it is really okay for me every time she leaves me hanging when she receives a call from work. Can this relationship last without talking about our problems and addressing the things we both need to work on?

"_Bye babe_." Santana said before going out of the room. I just nod at her and faked a smile. Is this how things going to be? I'll fake a smile every time I'm upset? This can't be.

* * *

**As the story goes you will see that both of them will have faults why they were caught up in that situation they are in now. You'll see more of it on the next chapter.. ^.^**

**Thanks for still reading.. And your reviews and suggestions are very important to me.. keep them coming! :)**


End file.
